Vamprah
Vamprah oli Odinan alueen Makuta ja Makutain veljeskunnan jäsen. Elämäkerta Suuri henki Mata Nui loi kaikki Makutat Antidermiksen avulla Matoran-universumin eteläisillä saarilla noin 100 000 vuotta sitten. Vamprah oli luonnollisesti yksi heistä ja siten osa Makutain veljeskuntaa, jonka tehtävänä oli tällöin Rahien luominen ja järjestyksen ylläpito. Vamprah loi tähän aikaan monia tuntemattomia Raheja. Matoran-sisällissodan jälkeen veljeskunnan johtaja Miserix määräsi Makutoille alueita valvottaviksi. Vamprah sai valvottavakseen Odinan alueen. Myöhemmin Makuta Teridax käynnisti kokouksen luvatta julistautuakseen veljeskunnan johtajaksi ja kertoakseen suunnitelmastaan. Vamprah oli kokouksessa mukana ja astui Teridaxin puolelle ensimmäisten joukossa. Pian tämän jälkeen Vamprah kehittyi mudien Makutojen tapaan biomekaanisesta olennosta Antidermis-pohjaiseksi. Hän ei pystynyt tällöin siirtämään haarniskaansa. Teridax kutsui Nynrah-haamut Destraliin muokkaamaan Makutojen haarniskat uuteen olomuotoon sopiviksi. Karda Nui Vamprahin löydettyä sivusisäänkäynnin Karda Nuille hän kertoi siitä muulle veljeskunnalle ja Teridax määräsi lukuisia Makutoja Vamprahin mukaan lukien valloittamaan Karda Nuin. Siellä heidän tarkoituksenaan oli estää uusien Valon Toien syntyminen muuttamalla Av-Matoranit Varjo-Matoraneiksi sekä hallita Mata Nuin tilannetta. Vamprahin imettyä valon Radiakista Kanohi Avsallaan Matoro saapui Karda Nuille ja näki Vamprahin hetkellisesti. Hän ei kutienkaan tiennyt kuka tämä oli, ja hänen käytettyään Ignikaa Mata Nuin heräämiseen siitä syntynyt valo sokaisi Vamprahin yhdessä Antrozin ja Chiroxin kanssa. Tämän jälkeen heidän piti käyttää varjo-Matoraneja silminään, ja Vamprah valitsi itselleen Gavlan. left|thumb|150px|Antroz ja Vamprah jahtaavat [[Tanmaa.]] Pian Makutat kohtasivat taistelussa jäljellä olevat Av-Matoranit. Vamprahin vapauttaessa Tridax-kotelon Tanma tuhosi sen sisällä olevat varjoloiset, ja Toa Nuvien saavuttua Makutat perääntyivät luolaansa. Jonkin ajan kuluttua Makutat ja kolme Toa Nuvaa taistelivat keskenään, ja Vamprah päihitti Kopakan heikentämällä tätä Avsallaan. Kolme Makutaa saapuivat varjoloisten pesään juuri, kun Kopaka ja Solek onnistuivat voittamaan Mutranin. Makutat heittivät Kopakan suoraan seinään ja vangitsivat sitten Toat ja kolme Matorania. Mutranin ja Antrozin kuulustellessa Toia Vamprah ja Chirox jäivät vartioimaan Matoraneja, mutta eivät pystyneet estämään Toia pelastamasta Matoran-kumppaneitaan tai tuhoamasta pesää. Makutat onnistuivat pakenemaan ennen pesän tuhoutumista. Hieman tämän jälkeen Icarax saapui ja nyt viidestä Makutasta koostuva ryhmä päätti hyökätä viimeiseen Av-Matoranien asuttamaan Tippukivikylään. Makutat kuitenkin löysivät sen tyhjänä ja tajusivat Toien olevan varastamassa kolmatta avainkiveä heidän luolastaan. Ryhmien kohdatessa alkoi Makutojen kannalta tappiollinen taistelu, ja Mutranin huomatessa tämän hän antoi perääntymiskäskyn salaisuuksien suolle. Vamprah totteli ja perääntyi alas suolle kokoontuakseen kolmen suolla olevan Makutan kanssa. Vamprah, Antroz ja Chirox löysivät Mistika Makutat taistelemassa kolmea muuta Toa Nuvaa vastaan. Juuri, kun he olivat tappamassa Toa Nuvat myös loput Toa Nuvista saapuivat paikalle ja alkoivat nyt taistella suolla. Vamprah alkoi jahdata Tahua, joka ei onnistunut karistamaan metsästäjä-Makutaa kannoiltaan. Vamprah kuitenkin menetti hetkellisesti tajuntansa Tahun ampuessa muutaman tulipallon pensaikkoon ja saamalla ne räjähtämään. Tämä löi Vamprahin pois ilmasta. Palattuaan tajuihinsa hän meni muiden Makutojen luo Codrexin yläpuolelle. Pian Toat tekivät iskuhyökkäyksen Makutojen ohitse ja onnistuivat luikahtamaan Codrexiin ja laittamaan sen suojakentän päälle etteivät Makutat voisi seurata. Tämän jälkeen hän alkoi odottaa Toien paluuta. Krikan tuhottua energiakentän palanneen Icaraxin käskystä ja tämän alettua tuhota Codrexia magnetismivoimillaan Vamprah ja Gorast hyökkäsivät hänen kimppuunsa. Icarax kuitenkin voitti kaksi Makutaa helposti, ja vasta kun Mutran saapui ja täytti Icaraxin pään sekavilla ajatuksilla Gorast ja Vamprah kehittelivät suunnitelman. Icaraxin yrittäessä teleportata pois Gorast tarttui ja sekoitti hänen teleportaatiovoimansa Felnasillaan ja Vamprah ampui häneen äänienergiaa, mikä sai hänen atominsa leviämään ympäri universumia. Myöhemmin Vamprah yritti paeta alkaneita energiamyrskyjä, jotka syntyivät Mata Nuin heräämisestä. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt paeta ja joutui salamoiden polttamaksi. Muissa ulottuvuuksissa Sulatus Sulatuksen vaihtoehtoismaailmassa vaihtoehtoisessa Spherus Magnassa Suuret olennot loivat Vamprahin ja muut Makutat luomaan uusia elämänmuotoja ja opettamaan Kolmea Hyvettä. Heidän piti myös viettää paljon aikaa meditoimassa, ettei heidän sisässään olisi pimeyttä. Makutat myös käyttävät valkoisia haarniskoja. Kun Suuret olennot sanoivat haluavansa pitää Vultrazin ulottuvuudessaan Vamprah ja Chirox ilmestyivät paikalle ja tarttuivat häneen. Luonne Vamprah vaani ennemmin vihollisiaan kuin taistei heitä vastaan lähitaistelussa, ja sattoi jopa leikkiä saaliillaan jahdin pidentämiseksi. Koska hän piti puhumista turhana äänekkyytenä ja metsästystään haittaavana hän käytti lähinnä telepatiaa kommunikoimiseen. Kyvyt *'Taidot:' Vamprah oli todella taitava metsästäjä. Hän sokaistui Matoron käytettyä Kanohi Ignikaa, jonka takia hän joutui käyttämään Gavlaa "silminään".Hän tunsi erilaisia viruksia, joista sähköistyneen protodermikseen upotettuina syntyi Raheja. *'Voimat:' elementti oli Varjo, kuten muidenkin Makutoiden elementti. Hän pystyi myös tuottamaan Kraatoja, sekä käyttämään telepatiaa ja 42 kraata-voimaa. Hän kykeni myös laukaisemaan varjokäden, mutta ei hallitsemaan sitä, muuten kuin saamalla sen vetämään esineitä itseensä ja sulauttamaan ne omaan massaansa. *'Välineet:' Vamprah kantoi puukkoteräisiä siipiä, kynsiä ja Tridax-koteloa, joka oli täynnä valoa imeviä varjoloisia. *'Naamio:' Vamprahin naamio oli Suuri Kanohi Avsa, Nälän naamio, jolla hän voi imeä valoa, energiaa ja positiivisia tunteita kohteesta. BIONICLE.comin tilastot Esiintymiset peleissä Battle for Power [[Kuva:VamprahGavla.png|thumb|right|150px|Vamprah ja Gavla Battle for Powerissa.]] Battle for Powerissa Vamprah esiintyi kahdessa mininettipelissä. Hänen omassa mininettipelissään oli viisi tasoa, jotka jakaantuivat kahteen osaan: ensin piti kerätä mahdollisimman monta Tridax-koteloa kymmenessä sekunnissa, minkä jälkeen toisessa osassa lennettiin Karda Nuilla tuhoamassa vihollisia. Kun kaikki viholliset oli tuhottu, pääsi seuraavalle tasolle. Vihollisia olivat Kopaka, Lewa ja Pohatu. Vamprah esiintyi myös Gavlan mininettipelissä, jonka tarkoituksena oli pommittaa Av-Matoranien koteja Tridax-koteloilla. Koteloita sai Varjo-Matoraneilta, jotka heittivät koteloita ilmaan, minkä jälkeen kotelo oli saatava kiinni. Vihollisia olivat Solek, Photok ja Tanma. Lainauksia :"Suuri metsästäjä. Matoranien kauhu. Mitä olet nyt? Pelkkää saalista." :-Icarax, The Final Battle :"Lepakolla on siis hampaat, eikö vain? Kun minä hallitsen veljeskuntaa, näemme niiden vetämisen irti." :-Icarax, The Final Battle Settitietoa right|thumb|150px|Vamprah settinä. left|thumb|150px|Gavla yhdistyneenä Vamprahiin. Vamprah julkaistiin talvella 2008 yhtenä Phantoka Makuta kanisteriseteistä, ja sisälsi 49 osaa. Erikoista Vamprah-setissä oli käsien puuttuminen ja suurten siipien sijaitseminen niiden paikalla. Vamprahin naamio oli sinihopeinen, eli kaksivärinen useiden Makutojen naamioiden tapaan. Painamalla nappia hänen selässään Vamprah pudotti Tridax-kotelonsa. Vamprah voi muiden Phantoka-settien tapaan yhdistyä minkä tahansa vuoden 2008 Matoranin kanssa, hänen tapauksessaan Gavlan. Touko-kesäkuun LEGO Magazinessa oli rakennusohjeet Vamprahin, Pohatun ja Toa Ignikan yhdistelmään, Niazeskiin. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' (Ei mainittu nimeltä) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''Into the Darkness'' (Vain mainittu) *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Takaumassa) *''Brothers In Arms'' (Vaihtoehtoismaailmasssa) Sarjakuvat *''Realm of Fear'' *''Sarjakuva 12.5'' (Sivurooli) *''Endgame'' Muut kaanoniset *''Phantoka Mini Movie'' Epäkaanoniset *''Battle for Power '' Ulkoisia linkkejä *Vamprahin rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa Luokka:Kuolleet hahmot Luokka:Hahmot en:Vamprah